


you belong with me (and me too)

by chenjisthisandthat



Series: just me and you (and you) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chen2sung are the cutest ever i don't make the rules, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Jung Sungchan is a Sweetheart, Kissing, Multi, Park Jisung (NCT) Needs a Hug, Zhong Chen Le is a Bastard, minor underage drinking, stupid mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: “I’m hopeless, hyung.” Jisung lies sprawled on Jaemin’s floor.“Yep.”“I’m in love with both of them. I have no idea what to do!” He lifts his arms only to drop them again back down on the carpet.“Yep.”“Sungchan’s just … just so sweet and cute and funny and kind and then Chenle’s also funny and cute and he’s a bit of a bastard sometimes but he’s really nice to me!” Jisung sighs.What is he gonna do.
Relationships: Jung Sungchan/Park Jisung, Jung Sungchan/Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Jung Sungchan/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: just me and you (and you) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092869
Comments: 22
Kudos: 140





	you belong with me (and me too)

**Author's Note:**

> rated teen for language and smooching

“And that’s all for today! Well done, everyone!” Jeno claps his hands loudly. 

Jisung breathes a sigh of relief. He’s exhausted. He claps along with the others, meandering to the side of the room to grab his bag and throw it over his shoulder. 

“Jisung! Your boyfriend’s here,” Sanha calls, a shit eating grin on his face. Jisung flips him off. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Jisung grumbles, ignoring his flaming cheeks. He grips the strap of his backpack and makes his way over to the door, bidding goodbye to his teammates. 

“Hey, Sungie,” Sungchan greets him. 

“Hi, Sung,” Jisung smiles tiredly. His heart skips a beat. Sungchan waited for him  _ again _ . He’s so sweet. 

“How was dance?” Sungchan asks. He holds his hand out, a silent offering to take Jisung’s bag, just as he always does. Jisung smiles again, shrugging his bag off his shoulder and handing it to him. 

“Exhausting. I’m never gonna get this stupid move right.” 

“You are,” Sungchan says easily, throwing Jisung’s bag over his shoulder. “It’s you. You always get it.” 

Jisung’s cheeks flush. “Thank you,” he mumbles, flustered. Sungchan is always saying sweet things like that. 

Part of Jisung hates it. It gives him false hope. 

Sungchan smiles brightly. “You’re welcome.” 

Jisung loves his smile.

Sungchan then launches into telling Jisung about the new song he’s working on. Some funky EDM stuff. Jisung nods and smiles along, humming at appropriate times. He loves when Sungchan rambles on about his work. His eyes always light up and he wears the cutest smile on his face. 

Jisung really is whipped, huh. 

“Sungie? Did you hear me?” Sungchan stops walking, tilting his head. 

“Oh, um, uh,” Jisung stutters, heat rising to his cheeks. 

Sungchan smiles. “Did you zone out? That’s okay,” he hums. “Are you alright?” 

Jisung nods, blushing furiously. 

“You’re cute when you blush.” Sungchan grins. 

“Shut up!” Jisung shoves him. This is too much for his heart to handle. 

Sungchan laughs, walking back next to Jisung. “Do you have a lot of work tonight?” Thank god he changes the subject. 

Jisung nods. “Unfortunately.” He frowns. “We might have to postpone our movie night again ... I’m sorry,” he says quietly. 

“It’s alright,” Sungchan says, smiling his blinding smile again. “I have a lot too, so, no worries.” 

Whew. This is the third time they’ve had to postpone it and Jisung was starting to feel really bad about it. 

They reach their dorm. Jisung digs his keys from his pocket, opening the door and letting them in. He slips his shoes off and takes his bag back from Sungchan, thanking him. They each go to their respective desks, working on their homework. 

“Sungchannie,” Jisung says after a while, closing his laptop and turning around in his chair. “I’m bored, this is boring.” 

Sungchan doesn’t respond, and Jisung can see he has his earbuds in. 

He pokes him on the shoulder. Sungchan jumps in his seat, causing Jisung to laugh. 

“Yes?” 

“I’m bored.”

Sungchan smiles the tiniest smile, yet it still has Jisung’s heart skipping a beat. “Don’t you have work you should be doing.” 

“I mean, I’d rather not.” 

Sungchan snorts. “What class?” 

“Dance history,” Jisung grumbles. “It’s just so lame.” He rests his arms on the back of his chair, then plops his cheek against his hand, staring out the window. 

Sungchan laughs. “Who would’ve thought there’s something dance related that Jisung doesn’t like.” 

Jisung groans, turning to rest his forehead on his hand, staring at the floor. 

Sungchan pats his head, and Jisung’s cheeks burn. 

“I ran into Chenle today,” Sungchan says. 

“You did?” Jisung shoots up. 

Sungchan laughs. “I did. Kinda literally, though. I may have knocked him over.” 

Jisung snorts. “You idiot. Did he curse at you again?” 

“You bet. It was so cute, though.” 

Jisung smiles. “He’s the cutest.” 

Sungchan sighs, a smitten smile on his face. “He really is.” 

Jisung feels a slight pang of jealousy. If only Sungchan looked at him the way they both look at Chenle. He quickly shakes it off. 

“And he’s so pretty,” Sungchan says. “And even handsome. Hell, he’s even cute when he’s angry! I just don’t get it.” 

“And he’s always angry at you,” Jisung says, smiling. 

Sungchan grins. “No idea why. It’s cute, though.” 

Jisung sighs. “It is.” Chenle’s cute. Very cute. Jisung would be constantly jealous of him if he wasn’t also in love with him. 

Tough shit. 

“We should get back to work,” Sungchan says, and that’s when Jisung realizes he zoned out while staring at him. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I didn’t even realize I was staring at you and I swear I just zoned out an—” 

“Sungie, it’s fine.” Sungchan laughs. “You’re like, always zoning out. That’s kinda your thing.” 

“Oh,” Jisung mutters. “Right. Yeah, let’s go back to work.” 

Sungchan smiles a fond smile, a glint in his eyes that Jisung doesn’t recognize, nor does he understand. He turns back around, hurriedly focusing on his work once again. 

Weird. 

  
  
  
  


“Hyung, I seriously don’t know what I’m gonna do! He drives me up the wall!” 

Renjun wears an unimpressed expression. “Because he’s tall, cute, and close with Jisung. You’ve said it a million times.” 

Chenle glares at him. “I know, and I mean it every time.” 

“And how has Jisung been?” 

Chenle smiles dreamily. “So cute. He’s tall but like, in a cute way, y’know? Not in an annoying way like Sungchan.” 

“So they’re both cute and tall,” Renjun says. 

Chenle raises an eyebrow. “Yeah. What’s that got to do with anything?” 

Renjun seems to be stifling a laugh. “Nothing, nothing.” 

Chenle raises his eyebrow further. “What are you thinking?” 

“Well,” Renjun says. “Sungchan and Jisung just seem to be kinda similar, don’t they?” 

Chenle scoffs. “How could you even suggest that? Jisungie is like, the cutest and the sweetest and Sungchan is just annoyingly tall!” 

“Chenle, you’re fucking stupid.” 

“Hey!” Chenle squawks. 

“You just talk a surprising amount about Sungchan for someone who supposedly has a crush on Jisung.” 

Chenle squints at him. “I do have a crush on Jisung.” 

“I know,” Renjun deadpans. “I’ve heard.” 

Chenle glares at him. 

“Okay.” He checks his watch. “I gotta go to class. Bye, Junnie ge.” 

“See you, loser.” 

Chenle flips him off, grabbing his bag and hurrying out of the apartment. It’s a nice day out, despite the cold air. The sun is high in the sky, breaking through the clouds and warming Chenle’s cheeks. 

Chenle spots a familiar head of dark red hair from across the sidewalk. He lights up. 

“Jisung!” He shouts. Jisung jumps, spinning about and looking around. Chenle runs over to him, waving. He and Jisung aren’t super close, but they’re friends, friends enough that Chenle feels comfortable calling out to him. 

“Oh, hi, Chenle hyung,” Jisung says once Chenle reaches him. He politely waited. He’s so cute. 

“Hi, Jisungie,” Chenle says. “Where’s Sungchan?” They’re almost always together. 

Something flickers in Jisung’s eyes, and his smile seems to sink for the slightest second. 

“Oh, um, he’s in class,” Jisung says, smiling brightly once more. He has the cutest little smile, and a cute mole under his lips. Jisung’s just the cutest. He has a bright, heart shaped grin and his eyes always scrunch up in the cutest way. 

“Wanna walk to class together?” Chenle asks after they stand in silence for a moment. It’s awkward. Jisung’s awkward. Adorably so. 

But then Jisung lights up, smiling his cute heart shaped grin. “I’ve love to.” 

Chenle beams. “Come on, then. Before we’ll both be late.” 

“Uh, right!” Jisung flushes. He adjusts his glasses, following Chenle down the sidewalk. He has cute, round glasses that fit his face perfectly. Chenle loves them. 

They make their way down the sidewalk, chatting awkwardly. Chenle curses internally. Why is it so hard to talk casually with Jisung? And befriend him? 

“I’m glad all your classes are going well,” Jisung says, smiling sheepishly. He’s the cutest. 

“Thanks,” Chenle says. “How are yours going.” 

Jisung puffs out his cheeks cutely. “Terribly. Well, at least some of them are. Dance history is so boring, dude. You’d be surprised.” 

“It’s got the word history in it. I’m not surprised.”

They laugh together, and Chenle feels a bright happiness. He loves making Jisung laugh.

“You make a good point,” Jisung says. He’s just barely taller than Chenle, Chenle notes. It’s cute. 

Unlike that bastard Sungchan, who’s got at least eight centimeters on him. 

“Why do you look so angry?” Jisung laughs. “You’re glaring at the sidewalk.” 

“Sungchan is so tall,” Chenle grumbles. “It’s not fair. Does it not bother you how tall he is?” 

“Um …” Jisung’s cheeks turn pink for some reason. “Not really, no.” 

“But he’s just so — gah!” 

Jisung laughs again. Cute. “Is that seriously why you always, I dunno, why you always seem angry with him?” 

“Not the only reason,” Chenle mutters. “But yeah, something like that.” 

Jisung hums in understanding. 

“Well. This is me,” Jisung says, giving a small, cute smile. He nods his head toward the door they’re standing outside. “I’ll see you around?” Jisung asks, sounding hopefully. 

Chenle’s heart soars. Park Jisung wants to see him again?!

“Yeah,” Chenle says. “I’ll see you around.” He winks. Jisung’s cheeks flush a dark red, and he nods, hurrying into the classroom. 

Chenle smiles smugly, patting himself on the back before carrying on his way. 

  
  
  
  


“Sungchan,” Chenle says. 

“Ah, Chenle.” Sungchan turns. “How are you.” He tries to exaggerate looking down at him, knowing it’ll piss him off. 

Sure enough, Chenle’s ears turn red. 

“Where’s Jisung?” Chenle asks. “You two are always together.” 

“At dance,” Sungchan says. “So I guess it’s just us.” He smiles. 

“Yes,” Chenle grumbles. “Unfortunately. Now, what was it you wanted?” 

“I was wondering if you wanted to sing on my song,” Sungchan says. 

Chenle clearly wasn’t expecting that. His eyes widen. “Really?” 

Sungchan shrugs. “Yeah. Jisung’s already choreographing a bit for it. I need a vocalist, so ...” 

“You want me, Chenle, the asshole, to sing on your song?” 

Sungchan fights a blush from growing on his cheeks. “Yes.” 

“Now are you sure that will go well?” Chenle asks. 

Sungchan rolls his eyes. “Well, no, not really, but I need a vocalist and you’re the only one I know.” 

“What about Jungwoo hyung? Aren’t you two friends?” 

Sungchan blinks. Shit. 

“Well, yes, but he’s busy.” 

Chenle squints. “You’re sure I’m not just the best vocalist?” He smirks. 

Sungchan doesn’t know what to say. “Um, I say nothing without my lawyer present.” 

Chenle laughs brightly. He has a very cute, very loud laugh. “Alright. I’ll do it. You’re kinda funny.” 

“Thanks.” 

Chenle huffs. “Whatever. When do you want me to sing for you?” 

“Well, we could head to the studio right now, if you want? I can show you the song and the lyrics.” Sungchan suggests. His heart is pounding in his chest at the thought of being alone in the studio with Chenle. Maybe he should invite Jisung too so he doesn’t implode … 

Chenle shrugs. “Sure. I’m free.” 

Shit. “Great!” 

They make their way up to the studio. Sungchan uses the key Mark gave him, unlocking the door and letting them in. 

“You have your own key?” Chenle asks. 

Sungchan nods. “Our TA gave it to me.” 

“Huh. I’m impressed they trust you.” 

Sungchan rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.” He heads over to the computer, signing in and pulling up his project. There’s a copy of the lyrics in the notes of the project. 

“Alright. Lemme hear it,” Chenle says. 

Sungchan nods, pressing play on the track. “The lyrics are mostly adlibs. It’s more of an instrumental electronic type.” 

Sungchan is slightly nervous sharing this track. Not even Jisung’s heard it yet. Usually Sungchan always shows Jisung the songs first. He’s just hoping Jisung doesn’t mind … 

“This is pretty good,” Chenle says. His ears are red again. Chenle’s so cute, most of the time at least. When he’s not, he’s stupidly handsome. Sungchan doesn’t understand how. 

“You need something?” Chenle smirks. Sungchan’s eyes widen. He didn’t realize he was staring. He zoned out. Maybe Jisung’s rubbing off on him. 

“Um, no,” Sungchan scoffs. He crosses his arms. “What do you think of the song?” 

“It’s good. I’ll sing for it,” Chenle says, shrugging. 

Sungchan pumps his fist. “Great!” 

“But not for free.” 

Sungchan falters. 

Chenle bursts into laughter. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Man, you should’ve seen your face!” 

Sungchan flushes. He glares at Chenle, who continues to laugh loudly. 

“You’re so infuriating sometimes,” Sungchan says. 

“You know it.” Chenle winks. 

Heat rises to Sungchan’s cheeks. Since when is Chenle … flirty? 

“I made you blush,” Chenle sings.

Sungchan rolls his eyes. “Whatever. These are the lyrics.” He pulls up the lyrics. “I made the sheet music for the melody, too, if you prefer to learn the tune like that.” 

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” Chenle says. 

There’s a knock on the door. 

“Come in,” Sungchan calls. The doorknob turns, and Jisung pokes his head through the door. 

“Oh, hi, Chenle hyung,” Jisung says, surprised. “Hi, Sungchannie.” 

“Jisung! Hi! I’m sorry I didn’t meet you after dance, I was showing Chenle the song because he’s gonna sing in it.”

Jisung’s expression is unreadable. He nods. “Cool, cool. Um, I don’t want to intrude, so I’ll head out.” 

“Wait, no,” Chenle says quickly. “You aren’t intruding.” 

Jisung’s cheeks turn a cute red. Sungchan has always found Jisung cute. He’s like a little mouse, or a hamster, with fluffy cheeks and a cute nose. 

“Oh, um, cool.” Jisung waddles in, taking a seat on the couch in the corner and curling up, slipping off his shoes. He’s so cute. Sungchan continues to show Chenle the different parts of the song. They talk about the lyrics, too, and Chenle offers some suggestions and changes that they make together. It’s really cool. Despite their bickering, they work well together. 

When Sungchan turns to tell Jisung they’re ready to leave, he’s surprised to see he isn’t there. He checks his phone, but Jisung hasn’t texted him. 

“I wonder where he went.” Chenle frowns. “I didn’t see him leave.” He looks up at Sungchan worriedly. 

“I’ll text him,” Sungchan says. “He’s had a lot of work lately. He probably just went back to our dorm.” 

“You two share a dorm?” Chenle asks. 

Sungchan nods. Chenle wrinkles his nose. 

“Well, um, text me when you find Jisung?” Chenle asks. 

Sungchan blinks. “What.” 

Chenle raises an eyebrow. “I said, text me once you find Jisung. And about the project, of course. I’ll start learning the song soon.” 

“Oh, um, yeah sure. I just. Chenle, I don’t have your number.” 

“Oh,” Chenle mutters. “Well.” He opens up his phone and hands it to Sungchan, who puts in his number. 

“I’ll text you,” Chenle says, smiling. He has such a pretty smile. 

And with that, he leaves the studio. 

“Holy shit,” Sungchan whispers. “I just got Chenle’s number.” He grins, happiness bubbling in his chest. He just got Chenle’s number! Oh boy. 

His phone dings with a text. 

>> Unknown

_ hey, it’s chenle  _

>> Me

_ hi!  _

>>> Chenle <3__<3

_ is jisung OK? _

>> Me

_ lemme text him  _

He opens up his texts with Jisung 

>> Me

_ hey, sungie, u ok?  _

>> sungie <3

um, yeah, i’m okay

just have a lot of work haha 

>> Me 

cool, cool

i’m omw back

>> sungie <3

see u

Sungchan pockets his phone, still giddy about the fact that he got Chenle’s number! He texts Chenle as he walks back, letting him know that Jisung’s alright. Sungchan hums to himself while he walks, letting his mind wander. Chenle did seem surprisingly worried about Jisung. Sungchan didn’t know they were so close. 

He’s the slightest bit jealous, but he knows he shouldn’t be. He just got to spend the whole afternoon with Chenle. 

_ Oh,  _ maybe that’s why Jisung’s upset. 

Sungchan had been excited to tell Jisung about getting Chenle’s number … maybe he should wait. 

Unless Jisung’s gonna be upset that he didn’t tell him. 

Man. Sungchan sucks at this shit. 

He needs to talk to Jungwoo. He sends Jisung a quick text, letting him know about his detour, and he makes his way to Jungwoo’s apartment. 

He knocks on the door. 

“Sungchannie!” Jungwoo opens the door. “You picked the right night, both my roommates are out at a party. What’s up?” 

“I think Jisung’s upset and I dunno what to do.” 

Jungwoo raises an eyebrow. “He’s your roommate, right? Who you definitely don’t have a crush on?” 

“Hyung, we’ve talked about this,” Sungchan grumbles. “I don’t have a crush on him.” 

“Uh huh.” Jungwoo nods slowly. “Well!” He claps. “Come on in. Let’s figure out your boy troubles.” 

He follows Jungwoo into the apartment, taking a seat on the couch. Jungwoo brings him a mug of tea and sits next to him. 

“So. What’s going on?” 

Sungchan explains about how he spent the evening with Chenle, who both of them have a crush on. He explains how Jisung showed up, seemed a little off, then disappeared without a word or a sound. He does, excitedly, tell Jungwoo how he got Chenle’s number. 

“It sounds like Jisung’s jealous,” Jungwoo says easily, shrugging. 

Sungchan nods slowly. “Of me?” 

Jungwoo hesitates for a minute. “Yeah. Of you. You’re growing closer with Chenle while he isn’t. Of course he’d be jealous, especially if you both have a crush on Chenle.” 

“I dunno, though,” Sungchan mumbles. “He seems pretty upset.” 

“Maybe something happened at dance? Or maybe because you didn’t meet him after dance, and instead you were hanging out with Chenle? Or you said you usually show Jisung the songs first, but this time you showed it to Chenle first.” 

Sungchan’s jaw drops. “Huh. So it wasn’t just that he was jealous of me, it was also that I kinda … Shit. I put Chenle first over him, so he was upset about that too.” 

Jungwoo smiles softly. “Yeah. But he’s your best friend. I’m sure he’ll forgive you. Just apologize.” 

Sungchan nods slowly. “I will. I’m gonna head back. Thanks so much, Jungwoo hyung.” 

Jungwoo smiles again. “Of course, Channie.” 

Sungchan grins. He thanks Jungwoo again before hurrying out of the apartment. It’s dark out now, and chilly. He practically sprints back to his and Jisung’s dorm, letting himself in. 

It’s dark when he enters. Jisung is hunched over at his desk, the screen of his laptop illuminating his face. 

“That’s bad for your back,” Sungchan says. Jisung jumps, whirling around. 

“Oh, um, hi.” Jisung gives a cute, small wave. 

Sungchan slips off his shoes, flipping on the light and walking over to him. He pulls his chair around, taking a seat on it and facing Jisung. Jisung sits on the edge of the chair, facing him. 

“I’m, um …” Sungchan has always been shit at apologies. “I’m sorry I skipped out on meeting you after dance, and not showing you the song first like I usually do, and I’m sorry for ignoring you for Chenle the whole time we were in the studio.” 

Jisung’s eyes widen. “Oh, um, that’s okay. It’s okay.” He shrugs. “As long as we’re still best friends.” 

“Of course we’re still best friends!” Sungchan says, surprised. “You weren’t worried about that, were you?” 

Jisung shrugs, his cheeks pink. His gaze is on the floor. 

“You fool. Seriously?” He gently flicks Jisung’s forehead. 

Jisung’s blush deepens. Sungchan shakes his head, smiling fondly. 

“Jisung.” 

Jisung looks up at him. 

“We’re always gonna be best friends.” 

Jisung finally smiles. 

Sungchan stands, offering his hand and helping Jisung to his feet. He pulls Jisung in for a warm hug, wrapping his arms around him and holding him close. Jisung buries his face in the crook of Sungchan’s neck, while Sungchan rests his chin on Jisung’s shoulder. They don’t hug often, but Sungchan is starting to wish they’d hug more. Hugging Jisung is very nice. 

Jisung takes a deep breath, and Sungchan rubs up and down his back in what he hopes is a comforting manner. 

When Jisung pulls away, he’s smiling softly. He’s still standing closely, and Sungchan’s heart is in his throat when Jisung leans even closer, kissing his cheek quickly before pulling away and sprinting to the other side of the room. Sungchan can just catch his red cheeks as he grabs his pajamas from his closet and darts out of the dorm. 

Sungchan brings a hand up, gently touching his cheek right where Jisung kissed. 

Okay … Maybe Jungwoo made a couple of points. 

Just maybe. 

  
  
  
  


“I’m hopeless, hyung.” Jisung lies sprawled on Jaemin’s floor. 

“Yep.” 

“I’m in love with both of them. I have no idea what to do!” He lifts his arms only to drop them again back down on the carpet. 

“Yep.” 

“Sungchan’s just … just so sweet and cute and funny and kind and then Chenle’s also funny and cute and he’s a bit of a bastard sometimes but he’s really nice to me!” Jisung sighs. 

“Yep.” 

“Hey, are you even listening?!” 

“Yep.” 

“You are not!” Jisung pushes himself up to sit, looking past the coffee table to see Jaemin sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone. 

Jaemin sighs. “Jisungie, you know I love you, right?” 

“Yes, hyung, you tell me, like, hourly.” 

“And do you listen after the third time?” 

Jisung pauses. “Touché,” he mutters. 

Jaemin smiles. “You should just confess. You had the courage to kiss Sungchan on the cheek, you can definitely confess.” 

“No way, hyung. I cannot confess.” 

Jaemin raises an eyebrow. 

Jisung groans, flopping back down on the carpet. “I regret kissing him because he hasn’t been acting any different and I honestly think he forgot about it.” 

“He didn’t,” Jaemin says absentmindedly, still staring at his phone. 

“How do you know?” 

“There’s just no way he forgot about it. You kissed him on the cheek.” 

Jisung grunts, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Jaeminnie~ I’m home,” Donghyuck calls from the doorway. “Oh, Jisung’s here?” 

“Hi, hyung!” Jisung calls. 

“Jisung kissed Sungchan on the cheek,” Jaemin tells Donghyuck. Jisung’s cheeks burn. They’re like his parents. 

“Nice work, Jisungie! You’re gonna confess to them now, right?” 

“No, hyung,” he sighs. “I’m not gonna confess to them. They’re both just gonna reject me.” He crosses his arms. “I just hope they don’t start dating each other,” he mutters. “That would suck.” 

“Well, if they do, just know we’ll be waiting with open arms and a tub of ice cream.”

“Thanks,” Jisung grumbles. He pushes himself up to sit. He sighs, leaning back on his hands. “I just don’t know what to do. They’re growing closer thanks to Sungchan’s song project and I’m pretty sure Sungchan has his number because I keep catching him smiling at his phone and just —” He sighs again. “I’m just scared they’ll both grow close and forget about me.” 

“Dude, didn’t Sungchan like, last week, tell you that you’ll always be best friends?” 

“Yeah,” Jisung mumbles. “But I’ve barely seen him, he’s been so close to Chenle.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” Jisung frowns. “And whenever he meets me after dance, Chenle’s with him.” 

“But don’t you want to be seeing Chenle?” Jaemin asks. 

“I do …” 

“But?” 

Jisung sighs. “I just don’t know. I feel like an afterthought. They’re spending all their time in the studio together.” 

Jisung’s phone buzzes. He sighs, sitting up straight and pulling it out of his pocket. 

>> Unknown

_ hey, it’s chenle _

_ i got your number from sungchan haha _

_ i was wondering if you maybe wanted to hang out?  _

Jisung drops his phone. “Oh my god, hyungs, he just asked if I wanted to hang out.” 

“He texted you?” Donghyuck hurries over. 

“Yeah!” Jisung exclaims. “He got my number from Sungchannie. Oh my god. He —” Jisung squeals. “He wants to hang out with me!”

“Well? Text him back!” Jaemin says. 

With shaking hands, Jisung picks up his phone again. 

>> Me

_ i’d love to!!!! _

_ when do u wanna hang out?  _

>> chenle!!!!!!!!!!! :D

_ how about tomorrow? channie told me you have a morning class _

_ i have one too, lol _

_ meet me in the cafe afterwards?  _

>> Me

_ sure!  _

Jisung takes a deep breath, willing his hands to stop shaking. 

“We’re going to the cafe tomorrow,” he says. “Oh, god. I’m so nervous.” 

“Relax, Jisungie,” Jaemin says. “You’re gonna have fun!” 

“Right,” Jisung mutters. He puffs out his cheeks in an exhale. “Should I tell Sungchannie?” 

Donghyuck nods. “You should.” 

“Okay, okay.” He opens up his messages.

>> Me

_ sungchannie! chenle invited me to go to the cafe w him  _

>> sungchan <3333

_ that’s great! _

_ i’m glad _

_ genuinely  _

>> Me

_ :)) thanks, channie _

Jisung smiles. Maybe things will work out. 

  
  
  
  


Chenle nearly coos when he spots Jisung waiting outside the cafe, rocking back and forth on his feet. He’s so cute. 

His glasses are slightly crooked, Chenle realizes once he’s closer. 

“Your glasses are crooked,” Chenle says, walking up to him. Jisung jumps, turning. His cheeks flush. 

“Oh, um, thanks.” He quickly straightens them. Chenle smiles. 

“Let’s head in?” Chenle suggests. Jisung nods, adjusting his already-straight glasses. 

They make their way into the cafe. Chenle picks a quiet table in the corner, then goes up to get their drinks, asking for Jisung’s order. Jisung asks for a hot chocolate with cinnamon. How cute. 

When he returns with their drinks, Jisung is staring out the window, his hands laced on the table, fingers fiddling. 

“Here you go,” Chenle says, placing the drink in front of him. “Be careful, it’s hot.” 

Jisung smiles gratefully. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

Chenle takes his seat again, while Jisung nibbles at his lip. 

“Don’t do that,” Chenle chides. 

Jisung flushes. “Oh, um—” 

“You don’t need to be nervous,” Chenle says. He doesn’t want Jisung to be nervous around him. “I talk a lot, so no awkward silences with me!” 

Jisung seems to relax, and he stops biting his lip. “Cool, cool.” 

“Sungchannie said you’re choreographing a bit for the song?” 

Jisung nods, and his eyes light up. “I am! It’s my first time choreographing something not for class. I’ve only just gotten started, um, it’s kinda hard when I don’t have the full song, but I couldn’t help myself. I got excited.” He smiles sheepishly.

Chenle hums. “Tell me more. I want to learn more about you.” 

Jisung flushes. He tells Chenle all about the moves he’s come up with so far, and they fall into easy conversation, going back and forth and learning more about each other.

“Yeah! So overall it’s just been great,” Chenle says. “I’ve recorded for class before but never for a proper song like this before. I’d love to keep doing it. It’s so much fun. Sungchan’s great, too.” 

Jisung’s cheeks turn the slightest bit pink at the mention of Sungchan, something that Chenle doesn’t miss. Oh, oh no. Does Jisung have a crush on Sungchan?

“I’m glad,” Jisung says. “I can’t wait to hear how it turns out.” 

“And I can’t wait to see your choreography.” 

Jisung flushes more at that. “Oh, no, don’t have too high expectations. I’m really not that good …” 

“Come on! Sungchannie tells me you’re great,” Chenle says. 

Jisung blushes even deeper. Chenle wants to coo. He’s so cute. Maybe he’ll flirt. Yeah …

“You’re cute when you blush,” Chenle says. Jisung’s eyes widen. 

“Thank you,” he mumbles, averting his gaze to the table. 

Chenle smiles, taking another sip of his drink. 

They continue to chat. Chenle learns that Jisung has been dancing since he was a kid, he almost majored in Biology, and he absolutely loves animals, just from a distance. Conversation is easy with Jisung, just as easy as it is with Sungchan. 

Chenle finds himself having a great time. Jisung’s quite funny, and cute to tease. Chenle’s just falling deeper and deeper. 

“Alright. I should head to class,” Jisung finally says, after about an hour. 

Chenle freezes. “Oh my god. Wait.” He checks his watch. “Shit! I was supposed to be in class half an hour ago!” 

Jisung blinks. “Oh no.” 

Chenle laughs. “Oh, this is terrible.” He quickly throws his bag over his shoulder, grabbing his empty drink to throw out on the way out. “Bye, Jisungie! I’ll text you!” 

And with that, he runs. 

  
  
  
  


“I really think it’s fine,” Sungchan says. 

“No way,” Chenle says. “I’m gonna rerecord it.” 

Sungchan sighs. He knows there’s no stopping him. Chenle, as he’s learned, is a perfectionist through and through. He has had multiple takes for each recording segment so far. Not that Sungchan’s really complaining, he doesn’t mind spending more time at the studio, nor does he mind spending time with Chenle. Not to mention, his song turns out great. 

And Chenle has the most angelic voice he’s ever heard. It’s just so  _ beautiful _ . 

“Okay. Lemme listen to that one.” Chenle exits the studio again, playing back the track. “I guess it’s okay,” Chenle says. 

“Okay? Chenle, you don’t give yourself enough credit,” Sungchan says. “Like, not one bit.” 

Chenle ears redden. “Thanks?” He yawns, walking over to the couch and plopping onto it. 

“You should give your voice a break,” Sungchan says. “You’ve been doing a lot of singing.” He hands him a bottle of water. 

“Look at you, taking care of me.” Chenle nudges him. “Thank you.” 

Sungchan flushes. He doesn’t blush easily, but there’s something about Chenle … He’s just been so flirty lately. 

He can’t help but wonder if he’s been flirty with Jisung too. 

Jisung … Ever since Jisung kissed him on the cheek, he hasn’t known what to think. Does Jisung have a crush on him? Was it just a friend thing? Does he have a crush on Jisung? 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” 

Sungchan sighs. “Jisung.” 

Chenle hums. “Yeah, I get that.” 

Sungchan plops down on the couch next to him, and Chenle drops his head onto his shoulder. Sungchan’s heartbeat skyrockets, and he can feel heat rising to his cheeks. 

“I think this song is awesome,” Sungchan finally says, after a moment of silence. 

“Me too,” Chenle says. He checks his watch. “Want to ask Jisung to come listen to it?” 

Sungchan nods. “Sure. I’ll go get him now. He should be finishing up.” 

Sungchan doesn’t move for a second, instead relishing the feeling of having Chenle resting on his shoulder. 

Then his phone rings. Chenle lifts his head off his shoulder, and Sungchan pulls his phone from his back pocket, frowning to see it’s Jisung. Jisung hates phone calls. He and Chenle exchange a look. Chenle shrugs.

He picks up, putting him on speaker. 

_ “Are you guys still in the studio?”  _ Jisung asks. 

“Um, yeah, we are. We were just about to come get you,” Sungchan says. 

_ “Okay.”  _ Jisung sniffles. 

“Are you okay?” Sungchan asks worriedly. 

Jisung doesn’t reply. Instead he hangs up, and a few moments later, there’s a knock on the door. Sungchan hurries to his feet, quickly opening it. Jisung immediately hugs him, burying his face in the crook of Sungchan’s neck. Surprised, Sungchan wraps his arms around him, rubbing up and down his back. He looks to Chenle, worried. 

Chenle’s got a frown on his face. He stands, walking over to them and resting a hand in Jisung’s hair, patting it. 

“Are you okay?” Chenle asks. 

Jisung pulls away, sniffling. “I fucked up a lot today at dance,” he mumbles. 

“That’s okay,” Chenle says. “You should’ve heard how many times I fucked up today while recording.” 

Jisung shrugs, and Sungchan can see tears welling in his eyes. Jisung is just as much a perfectionist as Chenle is, and he’s always been so hard on himself. Sungchan wishes wouldn’t be. 

This time Chenle pulls Jisung in for a hug, and Sungchan can’t help but wrap his arms around both of them. Times like these being tall really comes in handy. 

“Jisung sandwich,” Sungchan whispers, eliciting giggles from both Chenle and Jisung. Sungchan smiles proudly. 

“It’s okay, Jisungie,” Chenle says. 

They stay like that until Mark comes and kicks them out of the studio. 

And suddenly, Sungchan thinks he knows the perfect solution. 

  
  
  
  


Jisung can’t stop thinking about the other day. 

He just can’t get it out of his head. He got hugged by both his crushes (and closest friends). At the same time!! It was so magical. So comforting. 

He thinks about it while he’s working on his choreographies. He thinks about it while he’s brushing his teeth. He thinks about it while he’s in class. While he’s tying his shoes. While he’s brushing his hair. 

_ He cannot stop thinking about it.  _

He’s in love. 

Fuck. 

He doesn’t know what to do. 

He goes to Jaemin’s after dance, bidding goodbye to Chenle and Sungchan and heading across campus. Jaemin isn’t surprised to see him. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Jisung blurts. “I think I want to confess, but, like, fuck. I don’t know. I don’t know, hyung. I just can’t hold it in anymore or I’m gonna explode.” 

“Why don’t we sit down first?” Jaemin suggests. 

Jisung sighs, slipping off his shoes and following Jaemin over to the couch. 

“Are Sungchan and Chenle hanging out right now?” 

Jisung nods. “They’re still in the studio. I’m almost positive they like each other but I think there’s a chance they like me too! But at the same time like … can you even have a relationship with three people?” 

“Oh, you totally can,” Jaemin says easily. “Polyamory.” 

Jisung nods slowly. “I just don’t know, hyung. The other day I did terribly at dance and I was really upset and they both just, just held me like it was nothing and comforted me and I’ve never felt so secure in my life!” 

“Ji, you need to, like, relax.” 

Jisung sucks in a breath, holding it, then releasing it. 

“I think I have to confess.” 

“You can absolutely confess,” Jaemin says. “I think that’s a great idea.” 

“Okay. Okay. Okay, okay, okay.” Jisung puffs out his cheeks. His phone buzzes. He reads the text from Sungchan quickly. 

“Ah! They want me to hear the final song.” 

“You should go,” Jaemin says. “And confess when you feel ready!” 

“Okay, okay.” Jisung stands, bidding Jaemin goodbye and heading out to the front door. He practically runs across campus, reaching the studio shortly. He knocks. 

“Jisungie! You have to hear it, it sounds great!” Chenle greets him. He grabs his hand, pulling him into the studio. Sungchan is standing at the computer. He nods to Jisung, smiling. 

And then Sungchan plays the song. 

It’s  _ awesome _ . Chenle’s vocals are amazing, absolutely amazing. The song is incredible. Everything lines up, it’s unique, ithas a brilliant rhythm and the lyrics are moving. 

“Wow,” Jisung whispers once it ends. “That was just … Wow.”

“Do you like it?” Sungchan asks nervously. 

“I love it,” Jisung says. “Guys, this is really, really good.” 

“Well, you’re up next.” Chenle elbows him. “Hope you’re ready.” 

Jisung laughs nervously. “We’ll see. Don’t have too high expectations. I’d like to be able to meet them.” 

“Ji, please. You’re a wonderful dancer,” Chenle says. 

“You’ve never actually seen me dance.” Jisung points out.

“Well I’d love to see you dance.” Chenle smiles. 

“Yeah!” Sungchan exclaims. 

“You have seen me dance.” Jisung gives Sungchan a light shove. “Shut up.” 

Sungchan laughs. “Well. I’m glad you loved it.” 

Jisung smiles. “It was great. You’re both really talented.” 

Chenle grins, exchanging a look with Sungchan. “Thanks, Jisung.” 

Something clicks in Jisung’s brain. Something that creates a terrible, sinking feeling in his chest. 

Are they … a thing? 

“Are you two a thing?” Jisung blurts before he can stop himself. 

They’re both very quick to deny, spluttering. Sungchan turns dark red. 

“I actually despise Sungchan, so definitely not.” Chenle says, giving Sungchan a light shove. 

Sungchan scoffs. “Excuse me?” 

“Yep. You heard me.” 

Jisung giggles, and Chenle winks at him. Sungchan shoves Chenle while he laughs. 

“You’re so annoying,” Sungchan says, poking Chenle in the side. Chenle shrieks, swatting his hand away. He darts around, hiding behind Jisung. 

“Do not bring me into your couples quarrel,” Jisung says. 

Chenle laughs again, looping his arm around Jisung’s shoulders and hanging off of him. Sungchan rolls his eyes, but leaves Chenle be. 

“Come on,” Sungchan says. “Let’s go get dinner.” 

Chenle cheers loudly in Jisung’s ear, so he smacks him. And off they go. 

  
  
  
  


Chenle has a crush on Sungchan. 

He’s finally accepted it. Finally. He hasn’t told Renjun yet, though, because he knows he’ll just give him shit. So instead he accepts Renjun’s party invitation, with full intentions to have some of Renjun’s nice wine and call it a day. He can deal with his double crushes later. 

Chenle dresses up a little bit. Puts on his best pair of jeans, a cute shirt, and even does his own eyeliner, a skill he’s glad he’s picked up from having a younger sister. 

He heads over to Renjun’s house at ten, and he’s unsurprised to see the living room is already packed. He sucks in a breath, walking into the crowd and heading back towards the kitchen for a drink. He’s of age, and responsible. He’ll be fine. 

What he isn’t expecting, however, is for a voice calling his name to stop him. 

“Chenle!” Chenle jumps, whirling around and searching for the owner of the voice. He’s pleasantly surprised to see Sungchan pushing through the crowd. 

“Hey, Sungchannie.” Sungchan reaches him and takes his hand immediately. 

“So we don’t get lost,” Sungchan explains. Chenle nods. “Um, can we chat?” Sungchan asks. 

Chenle looks at him, surprised. He sounds serious. 

“Are you here alone?” Chenle asks in return. 

Sungchan shakes his head. “I came here with Jisung but I think he left. He hates parties.” 

Chenle nods. “Let me just grab a glass of Renjun hyung’s nice wine and then we can go to his room upstairs. He won’t mind.” 

Sungchan nods. 

Chenle grabs his drink and they head up, holding hands still. Sungchan closes the door most of the way behind them, still leaving it a bit open. 

“What’s up?” Chenle asks, taking a seat at the desk chair. Renjun’s room is nice. Clean. 

“Did you mean it when you said you despised me?” 

“Of course not.” Chenle sets his wine down. “Dude, I—” Chenle cuts himself off. Is he really ready to confess? 

Chenle’s never been a patient person, but he is a smart one. He wouldn’t be surprised at all if Sungchan reciprocated his feelings. 

“The opposite,” Chenle says, his mouth dry. 

“The opposite?” Sungchan raises an eyebrow. Chenle takes a sip of his drink then stands, setting the glass down again. 

“Yes, the opposite.” 

“So you .. don’t despise me but you like me?” Sungchan asks. 

Chenle shrugs. “Yeah, that is what I’m saying.” 

“Okay,” Sungchan says slowly. “Mind elaborating on that?” 

Chenle laughs. “Why don’t I just show you?” 

Sungchan’s cheeks turn a dark red, and Chenle laughs again. 

“You’re cute, Channie.” Chenle walks closer. 

“Oh shut it,” Sungchan says. “You’re much cuter.” 

Chenle’s ears burn, but he ignores it. Instead, he reaches up, grabs two fistfuls of the collar of Sungchan’s shirt and pulls him down for a kiss. 

Sungchan kisses back, much to Chenle’s relief. Chenle relaxes. Sungchan wraps his arms around Chenle’s waist, pulling him close, and Chenle melts into his touch. He releases Sungchan’s collar, instead bringing one hand up to cup his cheek, and rest the other in his hair. 

It’s  _ magical _ . Absolutely magical. Butterflies explode in his chest, and he feels a fuzzy warmth all over, something stirring inside of him. All he wants to do is kiss Sungchan. 

The door slamming shut has them jumping apart. 

“Oops,” Sungchan says sheepishly. ”Guess I should’ve closed that.” 

Chenle giggles. “Maybe.” 

Sungchan pulls him in for a warm hug, and Chenle buries his face in his shoulder. 

But something’s missing. 

Chenle pulls away quickly. “Wait, wait,” he says. “We need to talk about Jisung. And talk to Jisung.” 

“You also have a crush on him?” Sungchan asks, surprised. Chenle nods. 

“Huh. Who would’ve guessed.” Sungchan smiles. 

Chenle laughs. “Dude, I was so obvious.” 

“I’m not the most observant,” Sungchan says sheepishly. 

“I’m pretty sure he has a crush on you, too,” Chenle says. 

“Really?!” Sungchan’s eyes widen. 

Chenle laughs harder. “Wow. You really aren’t observant. He’s painfully obvious. I know he has a crush on me, too.” 

“Huh.” 

Chenle smiles. “Point is. We should talk to him as soon as possible.” 

“Wanna head over to my dorm right now?” Sungchan suggests. 

“Yes please,” Chenle says. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss him” 

Sungchan laughs, and the two head out. 

  
  
  
  


Jisung just manages to keep his tears at bay until he reaches Jaemin’s apartment. It feels as though someone ripped his heart out, tore it up, and stomped on it. 

Translation: It fucking  _ hurts. _

He knocks rapidly on the door, and when Jaemin answers it, he finally dissolves into tears. 

“Hyung,” he cries. “They, they—” he chokes on a sob. 

“Jisung?! What’s wrong?” Jaemin ushers him into the apartment as he cries harder and harder. He coaxes him to take his shoes off, then, with a comforting hand on his back, guides him over to sit on the couch, where Jisung curls up, crying his eyes out. Jaemin pulls him into a sitting hug. He misses Chenle’s hugs, and Sungchan’s hugs. 

He can barely breathe. All he can see is Chenle and Sungchan kissing. They were a couple. They lied to him, and they left him behind and Jisung just can’t  _ breathe _ .

“Sungie,” Jaemin says softly. Sungchan calls him Sungie. “You need to take deep breaths.” Jaemin pulls away and rests a hand on his back. 

Jisung shakes his head. He  _ can’t _ . 

“Yes you can,” Jaemin says. “Try to breathe with me.” Jaemin takes a deep breath in. Jisung tries his hardest to follow but he can’t do it. He just can’t do it. 

Jaemin doesn’t give up, and Jisung follows his breathing for a couple more minutes before he finally calms down. 

“They were kissing,” Jisung says once he can. Tears well in his eyes again. “They were kissing each other. I saw it and I just —” His voice breaks. “They were kissing,” he cries. “They’re together and now they’re gonna leave me behind and forget about me.” 

“No, Jisungie, no. They aren’t gonna forget about you.” Jaemin tucks a strand of hair behind Jisung’s ear, and hands him a pillow to hug. He hugs the pillow tightly, burying his face in it. 

Jisung shakes his head, trying hard not to start crying again. “They may as well,” he says. “It’s not fair.” He begins to cry again. “It’s not fair at all. I’m in love with them and I thought I may have had a chance but I just don’t.” 

“I’m home!” Donghyuck calls. Jisung lifts his head, sniffling. He looks over to see his hyung walking through the doorway. 

Donghyuck coos. “My Jisungie. What’s wrong?” Donghyuck walks over to him. Jaemin stands, and Donghyuck takes his place next to Jisung. 

Jisung bursts into tears again. “T-they were kissing,” he sobs. “They love each other and they forgot about me.” 

Donghyuck coos again. “It’s okay.” 

Jisung shakes his head. “It’s not okay. I’m in love with them and now they’re together and I’m left all alone.” 

“Oh, Jisungie.” Donghyuck pulls him in for a hug, holding him to his chest. Jisung continues to cry, burying his face in Donghyuck’s chest. Donghyuck gently kisses his forehead. 

“I miss them,” Jisung whimpers, his tears slowing down. “I just miss them.” 

As if on cue, his phone begins to ring. Jisung sniffles, pulling it out of his pocket. He nearly bursts into tears again upon seeing Chenle’s cute contact photo. 

Donghyuck presses decline, then opens up Jisung’s phone and goes to messages, opening his texts with Chenle. 

>> Me 

_ donghyuck here _

_ he’s staying w us for the night _

>> chenle!!!!!!!!!!! :D

_ is he okay???  _

_ sungchan and i are really worried _

>> Me

_ he’s safe _

>> chenle!!!!!!!!!!! :D

_ but is he okay _

Donghyuck looks to Jisung. “What do you want me to tell him?” 

“Tell him I’m fine,” Jisung mumbles, shakily wiping his tears. 

>> Me

_ he’s fine.  _

>> chenle!!!!!!!!!!! :D

_ :(( okay _

Donghyuck closes his phone, setting it down on the coffee table. He pulls Jisung in for another hug, and Jisung finally relaxes in his arms, sniffling still. 

“It’s just not fair.” 

“I know, I know,” Donghyuck says. “I’m so sorry, Jisung.” 

Jisung whimpers, curling into Donghyuck’s side. 

“Here, Jisungie,” Jaemin says, setting a mug down on the coffee table. Jisung pulls away from Donghyuck, taking the mug in his hands. It’s warm. 

“Thank you,” Jisung mumbles miserably. 

Jaemin pats his hair. “You’re welcome.” 

Jisung sniffles, taking a sip from the mug. He’s pleasantly surprised to find its hot chocolate, warm and rich. 

He got hot chocolate when he went to the cafe with Chenle. 

It takes all of Jisung’s willpower not to start crying again. It just hurts. It hurts like nothing he’s ever felt before, as though someone is twisting a knife into his heart. 

Jaemin offers him a box of tissues. He sets down the mug, taking a couple tissues. He wipes his eyes and blows his nose.

He feels terrible. Absolutely terrible .He just wants to curl up in a ball and disappear. It’s not fair. It’s not fair at all. He wants to be with them but he can’t. Instead they’re with each other and leaving him behind and now he’s all alone and it just  _ hurts. _

Jisung sets the tissue box back down on the coffee table, curling into Donghyuck’s side. He just wants to sleep. 

He sniffles. “It’s not fair,” he mumbles, resting his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“Why don’t you get some rest,” Jaemin suggests, sitting down on the other side of him. 

“Okay,” Jisung says quietly. He moves, lying down so his head is in Donghyuck’s lap. Donghyuck runs his hand through his hair, and Jisung does his best to relax, sniffling. 

He eventually drifts off, dreaming of two perfect boys that he misses so much. 

  
  
  
  


Sungchan hasn’t seen Jisung in a week, which is surprising considering he waits for Jisung after dance and they’re roommates. However, Jisung has been staying later and later at dance, like, hours later, and Sungchan is eventually forced to go home because he has to start his work. 

As for being roommates … well … Jisung hasn’t been at the dorm. 

Sungchan finally runs into him today. 

He walks into the dorm with low expectations, so he’s surprised to see Jisung at his desk when he walks in. 

“Jisung,” Sungchan says, relaxing. “There you are. Chenle and I have been looking all over for you.” 

Jisung doesn’t reply, only turning to look at him then quickly packing his bag. 

“Jisungie, can we please talk? Chenle and I are really worried about you.” 

Jisung shakes his head, finishing packing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder. He keeps his head down as he walks past Sungchan, sniffling. Their shoulders bump against one another as Jisung pushes past. 

“Sung, wait,” Sungchan tries to say, but Jisung is already out of the dorm, practically running down the hall. 

Sungchan has so many questions. Was he crying? Did he do something wrong? Why was Jisung crying? Is he okay? Why has he been avoiding the both of them? 

Sungchan gasps. 

“Did he see us kiss?” Sungchan whispers. He quickly pulls his phone from his pocket, calling Chenle. 

_ “Hey, Channie. I just got out of class, what’s up?”  _

“I saw Jisung at my dorm. Then he ran from me and I think he might’ve been crying but I don’t know for sure. I’m starting to think he saw us kiss.” 

_ “Well fuck.”  _

“Yeah. Well fuck is right.” 

_ “We need to tell him then. He probably thinks we’re a thing and we lied to him.” _

The thought settles uncomfortably in Sungchan’s stomach. He’d never lie to Jisung, never. 

_ “I mean, it makes perfect sense that he saw us. The door slamming shut while we were kissing, then not being able to find Jisung afterwards.”  _

Which was, admittedly, terrifying. He wasn’t responding to either of their texts and he wasn’t at the dorm so they went back and searched the whole party and still couldn’t find him. Jisung hates phone calls, so Sungchan didn’t want either of them to call him until absolutely necessary. Then Donghyuck texted them, and Sungchan just got more worried. 

“So you really think he saw us?” Sungchan asks. 

_ “Yeah, I’d say so.”  _

“Shit.” 

Did they just break Jisung’s heart? Oh  _ no _ . 

“We need to talk to him.” Sungchan begins to pace. 

_ “Yeah, no shit. Do you know where Donghyuck’s apartment is?”  _

“I think so. He lives with Na Jaemin, right?” 

_ “Pretty sure Jisung mentioned that once.”  _

“Alright. I know where it is, then.” 

_ “Wanna go over after class?”  _

Sungchan hums, continuing to pace. “He’ll probably be at dance. Should we wait until the morning? None of us have classes tomorrow.” 

_ “Sure, sure. We’ll talk to him in the morning.”  _

Sungchan takes a deep breath. They’ll fix this in the morning. 

Everything’s gonna be fine. 

  
  
  
  


Jisung’s heart aches. 

He misses Sungchan, and he misses Chenle. He’d gotten quite close with Chenle over the past few weeks, and he’s become Jisung’s second best friend. 

Jisung sighs, pushing around his cereal in his bowl. He hates this. He doesn’t mind staying with Donghyuck and Jaemin, and he’s really grateful they’re letting him stay with them, but he misses his and Sungchan’s cute little dorm. 

The doorbell rings. 

“I’ll get it,” Jaemin says, standing up and walking over to the door. Jisung doesn’t bother looking up, or craning his neck to look down the front hallway, instead he just listens and continues to poke his food. 

“Oh,” Jaemin says coolly. “So you two are the ones that broke his heart.” 

Jisung freezes. Oh  _ no _ . 

“I don’t think he wants to see you guys right now,” Jaemin says. “Maybe you should go.” 

“Please?” Jisung can hear Sungchan say. “We really need to talk to him.” 

_ Come on, Jaemin hyung _ , Jisung thinks,  _ tell them to go away.  _

Jaemin sighs. “How important is it?” 

“Really important,” Chenle says. “There’s been a big misunderstanding.” 

“Alright, well. I’ve got to go to class, and Donghyuck’s already at class so you three will have the apartment to yourselves.” He pauses. “I swear to fucking god, if I come back from class and he’s crying again, I’ll kill both of you.” 

“Yessir,” Chenle says. 

And that’s when it registers in Jisung’s mind that they’re gonna be  _ coming into the apartment _ . 

Jisung runs. 

He hurries to Jaemin’s room, where he’s been staying, locking the door behind him and sinking to the ground, his back pressed to the door. 

“Jisung,” Sungchan says softly, knocking on the door. 

“Go away,” Jisung says, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them. 

“Please let us in. We really need to talk to you.” 

Tears well in Jisung’s eyes. “I don’t want to hear it.” He just knows they’re gonna formally reject him and he wouldn’t be able to handle that and he doesn’t want to cry in front of them. 

“Ji, please,” Chenle says. 

Jisung shakes his head. “No.” 

“Should we just tell him?” Chenle asks.

“I guess,” Sungchan says. 

This is it. They’re gonna reject him. Jisung quickly brushes away his escaped tears. 

“We both really like you,” Sungchan says. “Like, a lot.” 

Wait. What? 

Jisung scrambles to his feet, throwing open the door to face them. 

“You, you what?” He splutters. 

Chenle and Sungchan exchange a look, smiling. 

“We both really like you,” Chenle says. “A lot.” 

Jisung blinks. “You’re joking.” 

“Were you crying?” Sungchan asks worriedly. 

“Um, no,” Jisung mumbles, turning his head toward the floor. Sungchan cups his cheek, lifting his head. Jisung’s cheeks burn. 

“You were.” Sungchan frowns. 

“I thought you guys were gonna reject me.” 

“Silly,” Chenle says. “We both …” He exchanges a look with Sungchan, who nods. “We both love you.” 

“You do?” Jisung’s shocked.

Chenle coos. “Yes, we do.” 

“Oh, um, I love you guys too,” Jisung says quietly, his cheeks flushing. 

“You’re so cute, Jisungie,” Sungchan says. Flustered and slightly overwhelmed, Jisung hugs Sungchan, burying his face in his shoulder. Sungchan and Chenle both laugh, and Sungchan hugs him back. Chenle hugs the both of them. 

“Jisung sandwich,” Sungchan says. They all laugh. 

Jisung finally relaxes, relishing in the warmth around him. Happiness bubbles inside of him. 

“You guys love me,” he says, and it’s finally coming real. He feels euphoric. He pulls away, giggling. “You guys love me back!” 

“Can I kiss you?” Chenle asks, taking Jisung’s hand. Jisung’s cheeks flush. 

“You want to kiss me?” 

Chenle gives him an unimpressed look. “Dude, I just professed my love for you.”

Jisung’s cheeks flush darker. Sungchan coos, so Jisung shoves him. Sungchan laughs. 

“Well? Can I kiss you?” Chenle asks. 

“I-I’ve never kissed anyone before,” Jisung stutters. He has no idea what to do. 

Sungchan and Chenle exchange a look, before they each bring out their fists and rest them on their palms for a game of rock, paper, scissors. Jisung’s cheeks burn. 

“What are you two —” He’s cut off by them going “rock, paper, scissors, shoot!” 

“Wait, is this about who kisses me first?” Jisung asks. Just saying that makes him feel so flustered. Sungchan throws scissors and Chenle throws paper. Chenle curses. 

“You’re a bastard,” he tells Sungchan, who sticks his tongue out. 

“Jisung,” Sungchan says, his tone surprisingly serious. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Um, yeah, just, what do I do?” He feels kinda stupid. 

“You just kiss him,” Chenle says, disgruntled. Sungchan flicks him in the forehead. Chenle sticks his tongue out.

“Here, I’ll kiss you, how’s that?” Sungchan asks. Jisung nods, his voice lost. 

Sungchan gently cups Jisung’s cheeks, leaning down and pressing his lips to his. Jisung screws his eyes shut. It feels as though something explodes in Jisung’s chest, something fiery and warm. Jisung brings his hands up, holding Sungchan’s arms. Jisung’s heart is pounding in his chest, and he does his best to relax as Sungchan begins to move his lips against him. Jisung’s head is spinning. He does his best to kiss back, even if he has no idea what he’s doing. Sungchan’s lips are slightly chapped but plush. He kisses gently. 

Jisung tries not to get too flustered by Chenle’s eyes on him.

Sungchan pulls away shortly, giving Jisung a chance to catch his breath. 

“U-um, wow,” Jisung says. Sungchan winks. 

“My turn!” Chenle exclaims. Jisung flushes. He’s never had anyone be so excited to kiss him before. He’s never had  _ two _ people be so excited to kiss him before. He turns to Chenle, who cups his cheeks, pulls him down, and kisses him. 

Chenle kisses differently than Sungchan. He kisses with purpose. He presses his lips harder to Jisung’s, dizzyingly so. Jisung rests his hands on Chenle’s shoulders, gripping tightly. Chenle cups the back of his neck with his hand and Jisung melts into the kiss, finally relaxing. Chenle’s lips are warm, and soft. Jisung finally needs air, so he pulls away, sucking in a breath. 

“That was … yeah.” Jisung gulps. “Nice.” 

Chenle smirks. “Who’d you like kissing better? Me or Sungchannie?” 

Jisung splutters. “I’m not gonna answer that!” 

Chenle pouts, and Sungchan shoves him. 

“Come on, Lele, he’s flustered enough as is.” 

Jisung blinks. Yeah. He’s flustered alright. 

“Wait, I wanna kiss Sungchannie now,” Chenle says. Sungchan flushes. Jisung politely takes a step back, staring at his feet while they kiss. 

He peeks up at them, and immediately feels more flustered. They’re really kissing. Like. Yeah. Kissing. Jisung supposes that’s what happens when it’s two experienced people kissing. 

He stares back down at his feet. 

“Jisungie,” Chenle says. Jisung lifts his head, looking at him. His lips are red and shiny. Chenle smirks. “Do you want to kiss me again?” 

“Shut up,” Jisung grumbles. He’s never been this flustered in his life. It’s all just far too much for him to handle. His two best friends both love him as well and they both just kissed him and they kissed each other and just  _ ahhhhhhhhh.  _

“Sungie? Are you good?” Sungchan asks, resting a hand on Jisung’s shoulder. 

Jisung feels dizzy, but he nods. “Just a bit overwhelmed.” 

“Why don’t we go sit down? None of us have class until the evening, right?” 

“Nope!” Chenle chirps. 

They head over to the couch, taking a seat. Jisung ends up in the middle between Chenle and Sungchan, which really doesn’t help anything, but at the same time he’s happy to be squished between them. 

“Jisung sandwich,” Chenle whispers. Jisung laughs, and all the tension bleeds from him. He finally relaxes, sinking into the couch. 

Sungchan takes his hand, and Jisung is very surprised to see Sungchan has bigger hands than him. 

“Wait.” Jisung sits up. “Do you have bigger hands than me?” 

Sungchan releases Jisung’s hand, instead holding his hand up. Jisung places his palm against Sungchan, and Sungchan’s fingers are just longer than his. 

“No way,” Jisung whispers. “What the fuck, dude.” 

“I am taller than you,” Sungchan says, smiling. “Chenle, what about your hands?” Sungchan asks. Jisung turns to see Chenle sitting on his hands. 

“I don’t know what hands you’re referring to,” Chenle says. 

“The ones you’re sitting on,” Sungchan says. 

“Um, nope, not sitting on anything.” 

Jisung blinks. Why is Chenle hiding his hands? 

“Chenle, do you just have small, baby hands?” Sungchan teases. 

“Shut up!” Chenle says, his ears turning red. 

“Come on. What if I said I wanted to hold your hand?” Sungchan asks. 

Chenle huffs, but takes out his hands, holding one out to Sungchan’s. Sungchan can bend the tips of his fingers over Chenle’s with ease. Sungchan grins, while Chenle pouts. 

“You guys suck,” Chenle grumbles. He takes Jisung’s hand, lacing their fingers. Jisung has never gotten to hold Chenle’s hand before. It’s nice, his hands are soft. 

He’s held Sungchan’s hand before, but he takes it again. Sungchan’s hands are more calloused. He rows, so it makes sense. 

Jisung doesn’t really care, he just feels all warm and fuzzy holding both of their hands. He laces his fingers with each of theirs, pulling them close. 

Chenle kisses his cheek, and Jisung’s eyes widen. Then Sungchan kisses his other cheek, and Jisung can’t help but laugh. He feels giddy, slightly flustered, and just plain happy. 

They pull away, but Jisung still holds their hands tightly. 

“We’re, um, we’re sorry about what happened,” Sungchan says. “We were gonna talk to you right after so we went to find you but we had no idea you saw us.” 

Jisung huffs, releasing their hands to cross his arms. “That seriously sucked,” Jisung says. “You guys suck.” 

“We’re really sorry, Jisungie,” Chenle says. 

“It really really hurt,” Jisung mumbles, curling in on himself. “I thought you guys forgot about me, and were gonna leave me behind.” Tears well in his eyes. The wound is still fresh, even if now it’s all fixed. 

“Baby,” Chenle coos. “Don’t cry.” 

Jisung flushes. He’s never been called a pet name before, except by his mom. 

Chenle smirks. “Did I fluster you?” He pokes Jisung’s cheek. 

“Shut up,” Jisung grumbles, shoving him away. Chenle laughs brightly. 

Sungchan smiles softly, dropping a kiss onto Jisung’s forehead. Jisung feels all warm and fuzzy. 

“You guys are the best,” Jisung mumbles. “I’m so glad you love me back.” 

“I’m just glad you love me in the first place,” Sungchan says. “I had no idea.” 

“I knew,” Chenle says, dropping his head onto Jisung’s shoulder and resting his hand on his leg. His touch brings a strange warmth. 

“You knew?” Jisung asks. 

Chenle snorts. “Jisungie, you’re painfully obvious. I honestly don’t know how Sungchan didn’t pick up on it. Nor do I know how neither of you picked up on my crush on you.” 

Jisung giggles. “You have a crush on me.” 

“You’re so lame. Yes, I’ve had a crush on you for a long time.” 

Jisung smiles. 

“So, are we boyfriends now?” Sungchan asks. 

“Wait, I wanted to ask you,” Chenle whines. 

“Actually, I was gonna confess a few weeks ago,” Jisung says. “I should get to ask.” 

Sungchan and Chenle exchange a look. “Fine,” they grumble. 

Jisung cheers quietly, mustering up his courage. 

“Chenle hyung, Sungchan —” 

“Wait! Don’t call me hyung,” Chenle says. “You don’t call Sungchannie hyung but you call me hyung and that’s just uncool.” 

Jisung flushes. “Okay, okay.” He takes a deep breath, taking both their hands. “Sungchan, Chenle —” 

“Wait!” Chenle exclaims. “Say my name first like you did last time.” 

Jisung sighs, exasperated. “Chenle, Sungchan, the loves of my life —” Chenle coos.

Jisung slaps him. “Will you stop interrupting me!” 

“Sorry, baby, you’re just too cute.” 

Jisung groans, his face burning. Sungchan laughs. 

“Lele, lay off,” Sungchan says. 

Jisung takes a deep breath. “Chenle, Sungchan, will you be my boyfriends?” 

“I liked when you called us the loves of your life more,” Chenle says. 

Jisung smacks him. Multiple times. “You are so annoying. I can’t believe I ever loved you,” Jisung says between smacks. Chenle laughs. 

“Hey,” he says. “You take that back!” 

“Nope!” Jisung sticks his tongue out. 

“Too bad, no take backs. You love me.” 

“You two are like five year olds,” Sungchan says, laughing. “Break it up or I’ll sit on you.” 

Chenle raises an eyebrow. “Will you really?” 

“What? You want me to sit in your lap?” 

Chenle shrugs. 

“I think I might squish you.” 

“You would not!” Chenle squawks. 

“I’m like at least eight centimeters taller than you.” 

“You do not have to bring that up that often,” Chenle grumbles. 

Jisung laughs, slightly awkwardly. He doesn’t know what to make of this whole conversation. The thought of any of them in each other’s laps is enough to make him flustered. 

“Jisung’s turning red again,” Chenle sings. 

“Shut up!” Jisung shoves him. Chenle bounces right back up, cuddling into Jisung’s side. Jisung tentatively wraps his arm around his shoulders. 

“So we’re all boyfriends now?” Sungchan asks. 

“Yes,” Chenle says. Jisung leans against Sungchan, who leans back against the side of the couch and pulls Jisung close. They all scoot up close to each other. 

“Jisung sandwich,” Jisung whispers. He’s completely squished in between them, and he couldn’t be happier. He rests his head on Sungchan’s shoulder. 

Chenle and Sungchan both laugh, then coo. 

“Now we can make Jisung sandwiches anytime,” Chenle says happily. 

Sungchan hums, moving his arm to wrap it around Jisung’s shoulders, tucking Jisung under his arm. 

Jisung smiles. 

“Oh! We should go on a date, like, this weekend!” Chenle says brightly, taking Jisung’s hand and playing with his fingers. Jisung looks up at Sungchan. They exchange a look. 

“Yeah,” Sungchan says. “That could be fun.” 

“But won’t people look at us funny?” Jisung asks quietly. 

“I’ll beat ‘em up,” Chenle says. 

“Yeah, okay, baby hands,” Sungchan says. 

“Excuse me?!” Chenle squawks. 

Jisung and Sungchan both laugh. 

“And, Jisungie, people will probably all just think we’re close friends,” Sungchan says. “No need to worry.” 

“Okay,” Jisung says. 

Sungchan kisses his forehead, and Jisung flushes. He’s definitely not used to all these kisses. 

Then Chenle kisses his cheek! So many kisses!

“I love you guys,” Jisung says. Chenle hugs his arm tighter, and Sungchan pulls him closer. 

“We love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i hope you enjoyed!! this was my first time writing a formal ot3 getting together fic and my first time writing this ship!! i'm definitely gonna write more of them, they're soooo cute. ty for reading!! :D  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


End file.
